1. Field of the Invention
A hand tool is operable to crimp a tubular metal contact member concentrically about the stripped end portion of an insulated fiber optic light-wave conductor in spaced relation to the free end extremity thereof. A tensioning arrangement tensions and stresses the excess portion of the conductor that extends beyond the contact member, whereupon a cutting device engages the tensioned portion of the conductor to sever cleanly the excess extremity from the conductor.
2. Description of Related Art
This invention relates to a hand tool for the processing and final assembly of an insulated optical fiber light-wave conductor, including at least one crimping die for crimping a tubular contact upon the stripped bare end of at least one light-wave conductor, and mechanical transverse cutting means for severing off the excess length of the stripped bare conductor end.
Tools of this kind are known as such, for example, from DE 198 42 122 C2 or DE 100 56 780 A1.
The known tools, of course, require further optimization, on the one hand, regarding their handling and, on the other hand, regarding the quality of the cut needed for cutting through the light-wave conductors.